chapter and verse
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: Levi has strict rules about alcohol consumption in his unit – the Special Operations Squad needed to be ready at all times to respond to crisis – but Oluo and Erd had told Eren not to worry. He should've worried. Levi/Eren. One-shot. Notes inside.


**Ingredients:** Eren, Levi, alcohol, spanking, masturbation. Enjoy! *g*

* * *

Eren's been standing in Lance Corporal Levi's office for over 20 minutes now, waiting to be acknowledged. He's been holding his salute obediently, making sure to not do anything that might set his superior off further. Eren knows he's in tremendous trouble; Levi has strict rules about alcohol consumption in his unit – the Special Operations Squad needed to be ready at all times to respond to crisis – but Oluo and Erd had told him not to worry, and teased him mercilessly until he'd drank half of Oluo's flagon in a few gulps to get them off of his back.

It made Eren feel hot, flushed, and little dizzy, but he still felt in control of himself. It wasn't too bad and he'd be down in his basement room soon enough, anyway. So he didn't expect to bump into the Corporal and nearly fall over in his attempt to salute the man, nor did he expect Levi to be able to smell the vine on his breath when he addressed him. Damn.

And now here Eren is, tension making his muscles ache as he waits. Levi has never done this before, ignored him, and Eren isn't sure what to make of it. He tries not to let his gaze wander, watching Levi as he sorts through a stack of papers on his desk, scribbles with his pen, and continues to frown. He wants to be prepared. Yet as soon as he looks away, focusing instead on the expanse of blue sky he can see through the window behind Levi, Levi deigns to recognize his presence.

"Eren."

Eren's eyes snap back to Levi. He struggles not to bit his lip from nervousness. "Yes, sir?"

Levi leans in his chair and crosses his legs. He watches Eren for a moment, cheek resting on his fist. Eren would mistake Levi's expression for boredom if he didn't know any better, but he does, and realizes that he has no idea what is on the Corporal's mind.

"You're aware of the rules I have set for the Special Operations Squad, aren't you, Eren?" Levi says, holding Eren's gaze.

Eren swallows and responds, "Yes, Corporal Levi, sir." He doesn't dare break eye contact.

"Then you're also aware that I hold full discretion for the punishment related to breaking those rules?"

"Yes, sir," Eren answers. He hates that his voice betrays the twisting trepidation in his gut.

"Good," Levi says, standing up from his chair. He walks around his desk to stand in front of Eren. Arms crossed, he says, "Now, if you know all of this, tell me – why did you disobey me?"

"Sir, I, uh," Eren hesitates, breaking eye contact with Levi to look away as an embarrassed flush creeps up his cheeks. No matter how he phrases it, he's going to sound stupid. The Corporal clears his throat. Eren knows he's not going to ask again. He blurts everything out as fast as he can.

"I was being teased and I wanted to prove myself, sir."

"Really," Levi says dryly. As Eren suspected, that isn't the answer he expected. "That is how a child acts, not a soldier."

That only makes Eren blush harder with embarrassment; the last person he wants to think of him as a child is the Corporal. He doesn't want to look up and see the disappointment on Levi's face so Eren keeps his eyes downcast as he mumbles, "I know, sir."

Levi closes the distance between them, grasping Eren's chin to force him to meet his gaze. "Clearly, you do not." He lets go and steps away to the side, so that the area between Eren and his desk is clear. "And since you insist on acting like a child, your punishment will be a reflection of that. Hands on the desk."

Bewildered, Eren steps towards Levi's desk and places his palms flat on the desk. For a moment, he can see Levi from the corner of his eye, then the Corporal moves out of his line of sight. Levi's hands on his hips startles Eren, and he lets out an undignified yelp when his hips are pulled away from the desk, forcing him to bend over to keep his hands flat on the desk.

It's then that the nature of his punishment dawns on him.

"Corporal Levi, sir, you can't mean," Eren stammers out, arching his back and craning his neck to look over his shoulder at his superior officer. Eren gets the clink of his 3DMG buckles as Levi undoes them in response. Eren's never gotten a spanking before; not even once, despite all of his fighting and his incorrigible mouthiness. He remembers being grounded inside and being made to go to bed without dinner, but not this.

"Sir!"

Eren protests further when Levi hooks his fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulls. Eren's pants and underwear are halfway down his ass and Levi pauses there. His fingers are warm where they touch, ever so slightly, against Eren's skin. Levi's voice is cool and calm when he speaks.

"Are you planning to disobey this order as well?"

Eren feels his whole body flush with shame. He drops his gaze to the desk in front of him. "No, Corporal Levi, sir."

"A wise choice."

Levi pulls Eren's pants all the way down to his knees and Eren hisses as his bare ass is exposed to the air and the Corporal's scrutiny. He feels Levi's hand press against the small of his back, calloused but, surprisingly, not very rough. The lower half of his body is completely exposed and part of Eren is beyond mortified at being bent over the Corporal's desk like a naughty kid, but the other part of him is excited by the newness of the experience.

Eren is unprepared for the first slap across his ass, the loud smack of Levi's hand against his skin making him cry out more so than the sting. The next couple of slaps come in quick succession; reflexively, Eren tries to squirm away from them but Levi's hand on his back holds him still. Caught between duty and Levi, Eren has nowhere to go.

Each smack is swift and precise, with Levi never quite hitting the same spot twice. Tears well up in Eren's eyes despite his wishes, his legs trembling as he tries to say still. Levi is alternating slaps across his cheeks and each strike stings worse than the last, melding together until his ass is throbbing and he's biting his lip to keep himself quiet.

Then, as abruptly as he started, Levi stops and withdraws his hand from Eren's back. Eren lets out a shaky breath. He flinches when Levi touches him again, this time his palms pressing flat against Eren's ass. Eren hazards a look behind him at the Corporal again, blinking away the remnants of tears. He catches Levi's eyes and is stricken by the intensity of them; he licks his lips, mouth suddenly gone dry.

There's a hint of pink across Levi's cheeks, something Eren would later even question he saw.

His skin tingles where Levi's hands rest and it's then Eren realizes that he's hard, achingly, embarrassingly so. If he could've melted into the floor right then, he would've. He's spared this time, as Levi looks away first. He steps back to give Eren some space and crosses his arms. "I hope you've learned your lesson, brat. Dismissed."

Hastily Eren pulls up his pants, wincing a little as the fabric slides against his sore skin and his still very erect cock. He slides on his 3DMG buckles and flees Levi's office as fast as he can while still looking moderately dignified.

Eren makes a beeline straight for his basement quarters, taking care to avoid bumping into someone unnecessarily. Who knows what kinds of rumors would spread if someone caught him blushing, half-hard, and disheveled. As soon as he is inside of his room, Eren leans against the door, reaches into his pants and takes out his cock.

His eyes slide closed as he works his hand over his dick, bringing it to full hardness. The look he saw on Levi's face is seared behind his eyelids. In that instant, Levi could've done anything he wanted to Eren, and Eren knows he would've gone along with it just as long as Levi would keep looking at him like that, like he was the fucking sexiest thing the Corporal had ever seen.

Eren's other hand comes up to cover his mouth as he pumps into his fist, ass aching dully every time a jolt of pleasure goes through him. It doesn't take long before his hips are stuttering and he's coating his fingers and palm in a sticky, white mess. Breath ragged, Eren doesn't think he's ever come so hard, so fast in his life.

He totters over to his bed and collapses on it, suddenly feeling drained. He closes his eyes.

He'll clean himself up later.

He'll think later, too.


End file.
